


PRKF Finding Their Powers

by Aiden_Ravelle



Series: Power Rangers Kinetic Fury [8]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Kinetic Fury, prkf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	PRKF Finding Their Powers

“Guys, we have a new backstage member,” the theater teacher announced.

“Hi,” the tall blonde smiled.

“He’s cute,” Luka whispered to his sister.

She nodded, “Wonder what side he shoots for.”

“His name is Levi and he just moved to town. He’s going to help with set building,” the teacher announced, “Back to work everyone!”

Levi looked at Luka and smiled and walked up, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Luka was a little flustered, “I’m Luka and this is my twin Sierra.”

“Hi,” she nodded her head.

“I don’t normally do things like this, but the guidance counselor suggested I try it,” Levi mentioned.

Luka and Levi talked more about the play they were working on while Sierra left them to go talk with some of her other friends.

Afterwards, Sierra and Luka walked home.

“You like him don’t you?” Sierra prodded her brother.

He nodded, “I’m not sure what to do,” he blushed.

“Keep talking to him. Grow some balls and ask him out,” Sierra laughed. She was always the louder and blunter of the black haired twins, whereas Luka was a bit quieter and just let his sister do the talking.

“I don’t know. Hey, I have to go meet Damien to study for our math test, I’ll see you later,” Luka said heading off in a different direction.

“How was theater today?” Damien asked Luka as he closed the door to his room.

“Good. There was a new guy today,” Luka blushed.

“You like him,” Damien replied.

Luka nodded, “How could you tell?”

“The way you answered, I could tell by your body language,” the redhead laughed.

“So, what do you think of this homework?” Luka changed the subject.

“Pre-calc is hard!” Damien squealed, “I guess it doesn’t help I spent most of the class drawing.”

“Maybe Axel can help?” Luka suggested.

“He’s at basketball practice,” Damien informed him.

“Well, let’s get to it then,” Luka concluded grabbing the book out of his bag.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

“Number 23 scores once again!” The announcer yelled as the crowd screamed.

“I can’t believe we did good on that assignment,” Damien commented to Luka who nodded.

“Watch your brother play,” Elle quieted them.

Both teams of rangers were out watching Axel’s basketball game.

“Get them Axel!” Aiden yelled to his son.

Axels team was up by 3 points and they were about halfway through when Bulks phone started going off, he pulled it out of his pocket and gave Skull and Raven a look. They didn’t know if they should sneak off without the kids or let the kids go on their own. It was difficult with everyone in one place at once.

Bulk got up and went down to the doors after he signaled the kids. He called Axel through his ring while he was on the bench getting a drink. He looked around and ran out toward the locker room.

“I’m going to go check on Axel, he looked sick,” Damien faked.

“Yeah, I want to make sure he’s ok too,” Skylar mentioned, “He could be getting dehydrated.”

“We’ll go with you,” Sierra added and the kids ran off.

“Should we follow them?” Elle asked wondering.

Raven waited a few moments before nodding.

“Is that what I think it is?” Damien asked when he saw the disturbance.

Once again a statue had been searched by the fierys but there was a bigger monster leading the search.

“Yeah looks like,” Sierra responded.

“I can’t even believe this,” Skylar shook her head.

“Well, let’s get on with it,” Axel reminded them because he wanted to get back to his game.

“Let’s get Darth Vader!” Damien laughed pulling out his saber.

The older rangers watched from afar.

“I knew he would make creatures from movies and stuff but I didn’t expect a Darth Vader,” Jack said.

“At least he doesn’t have a death star,” Aiden laughed.

“He doesn’t really have any thoughts, his mind is blank, like a puppet,” Piper strained to read his mind.

They watched, and saw the Vader creature use what looked like force lightning.

Luka was hit, and Damien went to help him up, suddenly a light glowed from his hands, and Luka didn’t feel the pain anymore, “Thanks.”

“I got my powers!” Damien laughed.

“That’s great, but get back to fighting,” his older brother commanded.

“We will find the key,” Vader said as Skylar dealt the defeating blow turning him into dust.

“What key?” Luka wondered.

“Well, this is the second statue they’ve searched, maybe if we search them before they can we can find whatever this key is,” Skylar suggested.

“Well, let’s talk about this later, I need to get back to the game,” Axel ran off.

The parents were back in the stands before the kids arrived back, however, the game had just ended.

“We lost!?” Axel complained.

“Where were you man?” One of his teammates asked.

“We would have won if you hadn’t run off,” another accused.

“I got sick,” Axel made an excuse.

“You feeling ok bud?” Aiden asked his son who nodded.

“It’s ok, some games you aren’t meant to win,” Piper told him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Skylar and Axel met up a few days later so she could tutor him in English.

“I don’t know, they keep bugging me about it. It’s not like I meant to make us lose. Isn’t saving the world more important anyway?” Axel complained.

“Yes it is, but they don’t know that’s what happened and they can’t know. You might want to reconsider your priorities. Would you rather help us save the world or would you rather play basketball?” Skylar asked objectively.

“You know I want to help you guys, but I could get scholarships on this, I don’t want to lose that,” he confessed.

“The choice is yours. We could let you keep playing while we fight the bad guys and only call you in if we absolutely need you,” Skylar planned.

“Maybe…” he wandered off into thought.

“Let’s focus on the homework for now,” Skylar suggested.

“I don’t know what is harder, English or saving the world,” Axel laughed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

“You can do so many things with confidence and I just flub up, unless I am performing,” Luka confessed while sitting on his bed.

“Pretend life is a performance,” Sierra suggested kindly, “You do great on stage.”

“I just hate it though, I planned to ask him out today but my nerves got the best of me,” Luka added.

“Sometimes people don’t mind that,” Raven stuck her head into the twins room.

“Sorry, I heard the last part,” she told them, “When your father asked me out he fell over in a fountain. It doesn’t all have to be glamourous. Go get him.”

“I don’t know mom,” he replied as she went back down the hall.

The next day after play practice Luka went up to Levi who was working on painting a piece of the set.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hey Luka,” Levi replied, “I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner one night?”

Luka blushed, “I was going to ask you that.”

“Well, looks like I got it out first,” the blonde smiled, “So, is that a yes?”

Luka nodded and smiled in excitement.

“What are you going to do while I’m gone?” Luka asked his twin who was sitting on her bed.

“Probably write something,” she replied opening her computer.

“How does this look?” Luka wondered as he tried to put on his tie.

“I like the colors,” he was in black pants with a black button up with a red and white striped tie.

“Thanks, I borrowed the tie from dad,” he laughed.

“Honey, your date is here,” Raven called from the front door.

“Good luck bro,” Sierra waved.

“Thanks, I need it,” he ran a comb through his short hair one more time before walking out the door.

The phone rang soon after, “Hello?” Raven replied. She listened to Piper who was on the other end of the phone. Raven barely hung up the phone right before she ran into the kitchen and whispered to her husband.

“Piper thinks there is trouble, I am going to go check it out. I don’t want to send the team in unless we know for sure what is going on but she thinks she had another psychic dream.”

Skull nodded, “Be careful.”

She got on her motorcycle which was kept hidden from the kids so they didn’t know she had it and headed out.

“I thought we were going to the restaurant by the school?” Luka asked as they passed it.

“I’ve found a better place, just takes a little bit further,” Levi responded turning the radio on.

Luka felt like something was a little off but he couldn’t tell if it was his nerves or something else.

“So, how do you like your classes so far?” Luka tried to start a conversation.

After he didn’t answer for a minute, Luka asked, “Levi?”

“Don’t call me that,” Levi responded as he locked the doors.

“What is going on?” Luka asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“You can’t get out. I know who you are ranger,” Levi laughed a cruel laugh before transforming into a man with long black hair and a green ensemble. Luka stared at him for a few seconds and realized who the shapeshifter was supposed to be.

“Loki?” Luka wondered thinking of the Marvel villain.

The man responded, “You will help us find the key.”

“I will not!” Luke spoke up and tried to open the door. It wouldn’t budge, he couldn’t even unlock it.

“There is no way to escape, so do not even try,” he sneered.

Luka tried to use a darkness blast but he couldn’t get it to work. After a minute of looking around, he noticed the driver’s window was cracked. He didn’t know where he was, they now were driving through farm land. He remembered what Bulk had told them about their powers, “Darkness and smoke.”

‘Smoke. If I can manage to do what the other black ranger can do, I can get out through the window,’ he thought to himself. He got his hand to start dissolving into smoke.

“What are you going to do with that?” Loki laughed and grabbed Luka’s other hand and twisted it.

The pain was enough to push him into a full smoke form, “thanks,” he whispered as he squeezed himself through the window. The smoke caused Loki to lose control of the car because he couldn’t see where he was going. Luka landed hard on the road with a groan. The car spiraled off into a tree and soon after caught fire.

Luka looked in his pocket and noticed his cell phone had busted when he fell. He got up slowly and started walking in the direction he thought they came from. He thought about hitching a ride, but no cars came. He was scraped up, but not too badly. He wasn’t sure where he would have ended up if he hadn’t escaped the car.

After he walked about half a mile, a motorcycle pulled up and on it was the red ranger.

“Hop on,” she told him.

He was unsure because if Loki had survived he could have shifted to look like the red ranger, but with the car on fire, he hoped Loki had burned with it.

She handed him a helmet and drove him back to town. Raven dropped him off at the school which was a couple blocks from their house.

“Thanks,” he called as she drove away.

Raven sighed sitting on the couch next to Skull, “Shapeshifter,” she informed him, “He’s in for a rough few days. He’s been crushing on that boy for a few weeks now. I think he blew up with the car he wrecked.”

Sierra had been so focused on her writing she didn’t realize her mom had left and came back, she did notice though when her twin showed back up looking like a mess.

“What happened to you?” she asked putting her computer down and putting all attention on her brother. He didn’t even change, he just flopped down on the bed.

“Turns out he belonged to Phenomenon. He wasn’t even real,” Luka said quietly covering himself up with a blanket. Sierra wanted to comfort him but knew he needed some time to himself.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The next day Luka and Damien had plans to work on homework.

“How was your date last night?” Damien asked curious.

“Don’t mention it,” Luka groaned to his best friend.

“That bad?” Damien wondered.

“He belonged to Phenomenon. I can’t even get a real date he just wanted me to help find the key,” Luka complained quietly.

Damien thought for a minute, “How about we go on a date?”

Luka looked up flustered, “Us? On a date?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Do you even like guys? All you’ve mentioned before is girls,” Luka wondered.

“Gender doesn’t really matter to me, to be honest,” Damien confessed.

Luka smiled, “Sure, but only if you pay for it,” he stuck his tongue out.

“Sure,” Damien smiled in response, “Let’s get our homework done though, because I cannot fail this class.”

“We need to be more careful about who we trust and who we hang out with,” Skylar commanded to the group.

“We’ll never make new friends if we don’t hang out with anyone,” Axel replied.

“I think we need to be more cautious but not too extreme,” Sierra told them.

Luka looked around at the group before saying, “I know, but I made it out fine. Plus we can’t give up all our activities, it would look too suspicious.”

“We’ll just keep our eyes open,” Damien said, “but let’s have fun in the meantime,” he tried to remind them it was game night. The group had always met for games once a week for most of their lives. Sometimes it was cards, other times video games.

About an hour into their game of uno, Bulk yelled for them to look at the television.

The sun had just gone down, and there were now fierys attacking people near another statue.

The group arrived and started attacking the fierys when someone else appeared, “I am Dracula.”

They tried to fight him but he kept getting the advantage.

“Sierra, you need to try to hit it with light,” Bulk spoke through the ring.

She panicked, “I haven’t been able to use my powers yet!”

“Just calm yourself and focus on light. Think of the sun, think of light bulbs, I don’t know just focus on it,” Bulk tried to help.

‘You can do it,’ she heard in her head.

A light suddenly appeared and pushed Dracula back.

“This reminds me of the time we fought a vampire,” Aiden mentioned to his friends who were watching from afar.

“Oh yeah, general Damien,” Piper said after giving Sierra an encouraging thought.

“Is that where you got the name?” Aiden stared at Elle incredulously.

“I don’t know, didn’t you think of the name?” she accused.

“Who cares, it’s not like your son is a vampire too,” Jack answered.

After Sierra knocked down Dracula, Skylar came up to give a final blow, and fire escaped from her saber.

“Is that your heat power?” Axel asked impressed as Phenomenon’s monster exploded.

Skylar shrugged creating a flame in her hand.

“Tommy couldn’t make fire could he?” Piper asked Jack.

“I didn’t think he could, just heat from his hands,” her husband replied.

“Maybe it’s the more advanced stage of heat?” Elle suggested.

“I still don’t get why everyone has their parents power but Skylar,” Piper wondered.

“Is it from being team leader?” Aiden questioned.

“Raven doesn’t have it though,” Jack answered.

“She was pink beforehand though,” Elle reminded them.

“Hmm,” Piper voiced as she turned to start walking home.


End file.
